


Slightly Dysfunctional

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Remus and Severus are starting to iron out what they have created. Sirius is in the shadows plotting.





	Slightly Dysfunctional

When the knock on the door came, Harry stretched tiredly before going to answer it.

His bare feet padded down the hardwood floors of the hall.

The two men heard him welcome the therapist. 

_ He watched him through the windows of the house. _

It wasn’t until they heard the doors close to the sitting room did the wolf begin to speak.

“We need to get a tree.” He mumbled before sipping his tea.

The other man raised an eyebrow at the statement.

_ He watched the kid flinch upon contact. He heard the screams. _

“A tree?” He asked.

His fingers drummed lightly against the table.

Hedwig flew in and landed on the table.

_ Ever scream, and beg, and promise of being better tore at his heart. _

Setting the tea on the table he stroked the bird.

He turned to the other man and tilted his head.

“We should give him a happy Christmas.”

_ He should be with him, happy and smiling. _

“Like we are some kind of happy family?”

It came out harshly.

He frowned at the way he said, a feeling of regret washed over him. 

_ How he end up here with the snake, was beyond him.  _

Remus caught the look, and smiled.

“Maybe not happy.” 

He scratched Hedwig’s head, “Well at least not yet.”

_ Why wasn’t his friend helping him? Why wasn’t he saving him? _

“You aren’t denying the family part,” His fingers stilled.

At one point the thought of having a family was a pointless dream.

Though it wasn’t conventional, he had grown fond of the extra footfalls. 

_ Laying on the cold ground he had made a decision.  _

Rolling his head to the side he stared at the dark haired man.

“You can’t deny a fact. We are a little dysfunctional. 

But I think that’s what he needs.” 

_ He was going to save his godson.  _


End file.
